Mission: Impossible
Mission: Impossible was a 20th century Earth television program. Rain Robinson had seen every episode of the series and, on that basis, did not believe Tom Paris' secret agent cover story. ( ) Appendices Background information Star Trek and Mission: Impossible have shared many connections throughout the years. Like Star Trek: The Original Series, Mission: Impossible was produced by Desilu. Many Star Trek alumni have made appearances on Mission: Impossible, most notably Leonard Nimoy, who was a regular during the series' Season Four (1969-1970) and Season Five (1970-1971), playing "The Great Paris". After appearing in the TOS episode , William Shatner incidentally appeared in the Mission: Impossible episode "Encore", in which he played an aged gangster who thinks he has been transferred back to the 1930s. , the sequel to the film that relaunched the franchise, was written by longtime Star Trek writers Brannon Braga and Ronald D. Moore. The set of the same film included autoclave ovens that were reused as silver wall panels with round, light blue lights in 's sickbay in Star Trek: Enterprise. ( text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD) was directed and produced by director J.J. Abrams, under the production of his company Bad Robot Productions, and was also produced by Abrams and Bad Robot. Both franchises are owned by Paramount. Crossover performers The following is a listing of the actors who have made appearances on both Star Trek and Mission: Impossible. * **A: ***Sharon Acker ***Marc Grady Adams ***Barbara Anderson ***John Aniston ***Michael Ansara ***Lou Antonio ***David Armstrong ***John Arndt ***Barry Atwater **B: ***Barbara Babcock ***Ed Bakey ***Michael Barrier ***Harry Basch ***Arthur Batanides ***Eliezer Behar ***Michael Bell ***Lee Bergere ***Alan Bergmann ***Joseph Bernard ***Theodore Bikel ***Antoinette Bower ***William Boyett ***Bob Bralver ***Victor Brandt ***David Brian ***Peter Brocco ***Karl Bruck ***Brooke Bundy ***Carl Byrd **C: ***Joseph Campanella ***Fred Carson ***Anthony Caruso ***Joanna Cassidy ***Lilyan Chauvin ***Joan Collins ***Booth Colman ***John Colicos ***John Copage ***Chuck Courtney ***John Crawford ***Tom Curtis **D: ***James Daly ***James Daris ***Henry Darrow ***Walt Davis ***Vince Deadrick Sr. ***Lee Delano ***Winston DeLugo ***Noel De Souza ***Dick Dial ***Charles Dierkop ***Lawrence Dobkin ***Jack Donner ***Robert DoQui ***Charles Drake ***Lee Duncan ***Gene Dynarski **E: ***Don Eitner ***Robert Ellenstein ***Biff Elliot ***Jason Evers ***Diana Ewing **F: ***Morgan Farley ***Brioni Farrell ***Michael Forest **G: ***Ted Gehring ***James Gregory **H: ***Sid Haig ***Karl Held ***Chuck Hicks ***Marianna Hill ***Erik Holland ***Rex Holman ***Skip Homeier ***Patrick Horgan ***Susan Howard ***Vince Howard ***David Hurst **I: ***Steve Ihnat **J: ***Roy Jenson **K: ***Don Keefer ***Pete Kellett ***Irene Kelly ***Paul Kent ***Max Kleven **L: ***Paul Lambert ***Bart La Rue ***Mark Lenard ***Judy Levitt ***Jonathan Lippe ***Gary Lockwood ***Perry Lopez ***Jon Lormer ***William Lucking ***Barbara Luna **M: ***Charles Macauley ***Blaisdell Makee ***Biff Manard ***Robert Mandan ***Monte Markham ***Steven Marlo ***Scott Marlowe ***Bruce Mars ***Don Marshall ***Arlene Martel ***Nan Martin ***Lev Mailer ***Charles Maxwell ***Ed McCready ***John McLiam ***Lee Meriwether ***Dallas Mitchell ***Lawrence Montaigne ***Ricardo Montalban ***Byron Morrow **N: ***Charles Napier ***Leonard Nimoy **O: ***William O'Connell ***David Opatoshu **P: ***Gregg Palmer ***Eddie Paskey ***Michael Pataki ***Vic Perrin ***Nehemiah Persoff ***Brock Peters ***Robert Phillips ***Phillip Pine **R: ***John S. Ragin ***Logan Ramsey ***Thalmus Rasulala ***Rhodes Reason ***Madlyn Rhue ***Peter Mark Richman ***Davis Roberts ***Percy Rodriguez ***Joseph Ruskin ***Barry Russo ***Leon Russom ***Alfred Ryder **S: ***Robert Sampson ***William Sargent ***George Sawaya ***William Schallert ***John Schuck ***Eric Server ***William Shatner ***Gregory Sierra ***William Smith ***William Smithers ***Ron Soble ***Abraham Sofaer ***Rudy Solari ***Paul Sorenson ***Jerry Spicer ***Warren Stevens ***Dean Stockwell ***Michael Strong **T: ***George Takei ***Vic Tayback ***Torin Thatcher ***Malachi Throne ***Tom Troupe ***Irene Tsu **W: ***Ray Walston ***Bruce Watson ***Fritz Weaver ***James Wellman ***John Wheeler ***Paul Winfield ***William Windom ***Jason Wingreen ***William Wintersole ***Katherine Woodville **Y: ***Tony Young **Z: ***Anthony Zerbe External links * * de:Kobra, übernehmen Sie fr:Mission impossible Category:Earth movies